Official Fight Klub Wiki
= Welcome! '''The Official Fight Klub (TM) TCG Wiki is an additional resource for all things Fight Klub - [[Rules|rules]], [[Card_List|cards]], [[Game_Mechanics|game mechanics]], [[Gangs|gangs]], everything! This wiki is by the players, for the players and so anyone can edit and add to it, although all edits are moderated.''' '''If you don't yet know what Fight Klub is, click [http://www.decipher.com here] for the main website. We want to get as many people as possible playing the game!''' ''***This wiki is currently under construction, please bear with us while we add more content!***'' “Fight Klub” and the fist logo are ©, ®, & TM Decipher Inc., 259 Granby Street, 3rd Floor, Norfolk, VA 23510 Fight Klub card images are © Decipher Inc. and reproduced with permission. Legal notices at [http://www.decipher.com/legal decipher.com/legal] So what is Fight Klub? Fight Klub is the newest card game from [http://www.decipher.com Decipher]. Launched in March 2009, it is a revolution in play style, collectability, cost and, most uniquely, player control of the game. The game consists of hero and villain character cards of characters from popular films with fight cards and support cards appropriate to those characters. Current players have already influenced the characters that have been included in the sets of cards by voting for them on the main website. Future sets will also be influenced by players in this way, subject to gaining the required character license. Current characters include Robocop, Terminator, Hannibal Lecter, Ash Williams, Rambo, Tank Girl, Jason Voorhees and Mr Blonde. The game is solely distributed in "[[Kilo]]s" and, with a small amount of trading, three Kilos of any set is enough to obtain at least one copy of all rare cards as well as all the uncommon and common cards needed to create a full deck. The only exception to this rule is the card "The Drop" which is only contained in a Kilo of ONE. Other rare cards are available in bonus packs called Black Beauties, which are automatically shipped with every third Kilo of a set, starting with set TWO. This method of distribution, whilst perhaps seeming expensive to start out, actually works out as a tiny fraction of the cost of any other TCG or CCG currently on the market. Older sets will always be available (subject to player demand) so there will be no problem starting the game at any point as the previous sets will be available for those that wish to collect an entire set. More information on the game can be found [[Fight Klub Game|here]]. Some links to get you started: To find out about released sets, click [[Set_List|here]]. To look at individual characters, click [[Character_List|here]]. To see the card list, click [[Card_List|here]]. '''''A note on card symbols in text form:''''' (1) or (2) etc... means burn or gain the number of energy in the brackets. The energy can be any colour including a mix of colours. (B) is one blue energy. (G) is one green energy. (Y) is one yellow energy. (o) means "opponent". Index *[[Black Beauties]] *[[Card List]] *[[Card List by Type]] *[[Character List|Characters]] *[[Fight Klub Game|Fight Klub]] *[[Game Mechanics]] *[[Gangs]] *[[Character List #Heroes|Heroes]] *[[Kilos]] *[[Rules]] *[[Set List]] *[[Special_Cards|Special Cards]] *[[Character List #Villains|Villains]] Latest activity